Good Girl Gone Bad
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Mimi and some other dancers at the Cat Scratch comtemplete their jobs and lives. Based on the song Good Girl Gone Bad by Rihanna.


**Alright, I actually decided to write a Mimi centered fic. I don't really know why. I don't like Mimi all that much. But I found this song and thought it would be very appropriate for a Mimi, and some other dancers at the Cat Scratch. This fic is slightly AU, as Mimi is still working once Roger leaves for Santa Fe, meaning she leaves for rehab a few days or so later.**

**I suppose this is a song fic, though, instead of placing lyrics and a story, the only dialogue is the girls speaking/singing the song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rent, or the song Good Girl Gone Bad.**

* * *

Mimi sat, fish-netted kneed held tightly towards her chest as she started into the cracked mirror at her skimpily dressed self as well as the girls around her. She started singing at an almost inaudible volume. "We stay moving around so low. Ask us where you at we don't know."

She rolled her eyes as she thought about Roger. Roger was an ass, plain and simple. But she loved him. Here she was. Here she always was. And there he was, in the Loft, as always. She shook off those thoughts. This wasn't about Roger. But she wasn't done. "And don't care. All we know is we was at home, cause you left use there."

That was an ironic opposite. But it reminded her of the night she tried. When all she wanted was for him to take her out. Was that such a crime? "You got your bus and got gone and left us all alone." She murmured.

Because, Roger had to leave. Roger had to go to Santa Fe. Roger couldn't handle his own baggage. Let alone hers. Mimi glanced at the stage from the slightly opened curtains. "Now she's in the club with a freaky dress on. Passed on, keep that dress on."

The girl's name was Cassidy and Mimi had known her since her first day at work. She hated her job even more than Mimi, and her job was admittedly much worse. "Trying to get enough drinks in her system. Take her to the tele and make her a victim." But it doesn't matter, because in the morning she never remembers.

"Controlling the brain, ball, play you in the face." She added, almost angry enough to be heard. The girl next to her, Maria she believed, looked at her oddly and Mimi tried to smile. "They shake the spot, she's just another case." Mimi shook her head.

Mimi sniffed, trying to hold back hears. "Easy for a good girl to go bad." She said. This was something she'd heard a few times before. She had spoke loud enough this time that a few others could hear, but they only nodded weakly in agreement.

"And once we gone, there's belief we've gone forever." Mimi almost smiles genuinely. What a lie, what a lie. Benny had told her that. "Don't be the reason," she had responded to him that day. "Don't be the reason. You've got to learn how to treat us right."

And now the young female's thoughts were back to Roger. "Cause once a good girl goes bad, we die forever."

Now her eyes diverted to the audience and she got up, enraged. She motioned with her head for a few girls to follow her. They all did, and she pointed to a middle aged man in the front row.

"He's staying with a flack of 'em all, yeah! Got a girl at home but he don't care! Won't care… won't care…" she reminded, thinking back to her own life in the end.

Another girl, Jodie, she didn't talk much, or ever really, stood next to Mimi. They all knew they her family had no money so she picked up a job here, and her husband left her for that. "All he'd do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere. He thinks, because I'm at home, I won't be getting it on."

Cassidy walked from the stage, dropping a wad of money and paper on the desk as she slid on an actual shirt. "And now I'm finding numbers in the jacket pockets. Chicks calling in the house, no stop. It's getting out of control, funnily, I can't take no more" she had been talking about leaving her man for far too long now.

"He finds a letter on the stairs, saying "this is the end I packed my bag and left with your best friend," oh." Cass continued, smirking as she thought up the idea.

"Easy for a good girl to go bad. And once we gone, there's belief, we've gone forever." And all the Cat Scratch dancers agreed.

"Don't be the reason, don't be the reason; You better learn how to treat us right. 'Cause once a good girl goes bad," they all stopped to watch the next girl head onto the stage… "We die forever."

* * *

**And there you have it. This was not the complete song. I cut the last two verses, as they were repetitive. The various dancers at the Cat Scratch are ones i made up, and I hope that adding them in didn't make things to confusing. Again, this is something totally new I'm trying, bother the character and the style. So I'd love feedback. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
